


Naboo's Darkness

by ghosted_pixell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Stormpilot, hux tries to take over the galaxy, it's a whirlwind of oh fuck, kylux have a daughter, naboo is a fun place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosted_pixell/pseuds/ghosted_pixell
Summary: A further twenty years has passed since the Order fell, and the Galaxy has been free. Many problems have arisen however. Since General Organa died on the second Starkiller with only two heirs, the naive Ben Solo and Jedi Master Rey Solo, the fate of the Galaxy was left to Rey, who was not strong enough to continue holding the peace, and when no one but her own daughter trained as a Jedi, she was heartbroken and lost her faith in the Force. Her daughter was yet to complete her training, and soon brought what was thought of as an end to the Skywalker lineage, the strongest one of all.Or, Hux and Kylo have a badass daughter who slays at everything and Rey, Poe and Finn's kids all suck at all. Also Obi Wan has relatives who slay nearly as much as the Hux daughter.





	1. Part One - Shadow in Dathomir

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this work, I've tried to make this as close to the canon universe as possible, fact check the planets if you want. Enjoy :D

   A figure cloaked in black marches through the village. Their face is not visible behind the hood of their cloak, and the way they walk deters others from getting ever so slightly in the way. Children stop playing and run back inside, and dogs sulk away and whine, as the billowing robes of the figure stride past. The robed figure walks with determination. Parts of the Dathomir village fell silent. They had not felt a disturbance like this since the days of the Empire and the First Order. The cloaked figure arrives at a small house and knocks on the door. They are short and have to reach up for the shining knocker. It opens to reveal a young woman with red skin and a single braid running down the length of her scalp.

   “You should not have come.” She speaks.

   “You would be wise to let me in,” The figure speaks with the voice of a woman.

   “Very well, Morlose, but you step one foot out of line…”

   “I will take the foot off myself.” She interrupts, a hand resting on her waist. Her hand lowers again as she steps inside. They walk through to a small living space where a young boy is seated on the floor. The young woman shoos him out of the room and sits on the chair near a fireplace. “I do believe you know what I’m here for, Jete.”

   “My grandfather’s sabre?” Morlose nods. “You aren’t having it unless I see your face again.” There is a silence between them. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your lineage.” Morlose lifts her hood up over her head. Her thick black hair becomes visible, along with her piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles over her nose. “Morlose Hux. I have missed you, my friend.” Jete grins and embraces her friend.

   “Jete Mula. As sentimental as ever.” The two women laugh and both sit down again. “Darth Maul’s lightsaber is here, correct?” Morlose questions, setting straight back to her business.

   “Yes, it is in the metal box near your feet.” Morlose sees it and picks up the box, it has very little weight but still leaves her breathless. Her hands run over the smooth exterior and flip the small latch holding it closed. “Who’s lightsaber are you using? You informed me yours had been lost.”

   “My father’s.” The Sith whispers, gliding her hands over each individual part of the sabre. “Tell me, Jete, why did you never train with me? With the teaching of Kylo Ren, you could have been perhaps greater than your grandfather, surpass him as my father did his.”

   “Unlike you, I had to support my family. Yes, we grew up together on this planet, but we were not destined to stay together, the Force had different intentions for each of us. But don’t get me wrong, if you plan to guide the Sith order out of the shadows again, I will not hesitate to assist you, your fathers were always so kind to me, donating to us as we needed, I am sure my son will have a better life than his father before him.”

   “Come with me, bring your son too, I can give you a life you’ve never dreamed of, Jete, just join us and you can be kept safe when the conflict begins.”

   “I don’t want my son to live under fear of the light side of the Force, as I and my mother did.”

   “His father was strong in the Force, as you are, both of you would be allies to us.”

   “We already are.” Jete sighs. “I have never opened the sabre, not once, and I have never used the powers I might have. If I do, if he does, the last Jedi’s may sense it, and come for him to raise him with the light.” Morlose smiles softy.

   “I see.”

   “And you must not activate that sabre until you are away from the Dathomir system.”

   “I was not going to. Not until my father has welded it to a cane sabre.”

   “A cane sabre? Why would you do that?”

   “If a weaker Jedi, perhaps Rey’s daughter or a secret apprentice, were to see me, they would not know I’m a Force user if my weapon is concealed.” There is another moment of silence while Morlose grips the lightsaber tightly. Her head rolls back and then snaps forward. “Get the boy and leave, I can sense the light nearby.” She calmly says to her friend, before placing Maul’s sabre in the box and throwing her hood back over her head.

   “Tem!” Jete shouts to her son. “We need to leave, hurry!” Tem runs downstairs and takes his mother’s hand. “Where to?” She looks at Morlose urgently, not doubting her vision for a second.

   “I have a small fighter craft on the outskirts. Go to General Hux, he will help you, I already have auto pilot reading to head in that direction. They are in Naboo.” Jete opens the door for her son and friend, they begin to hastily walk to the fighter. “Do not run, we’ll arouse attention.” The Sith lord then whispers. They soon arrive at the fighter and Morlose ensures Tem is strapped in correctly while Jete buckles herself in.

   “Are you not coming with?” Jete asks her closest friend.

   “I will come after you very soon, tell my fathers I will contact them when I am aboard a ship we can trust.”

   “The General will not be pleased.”

   “Keep Ben from destroying anything and he’ll be the happiest man alive.”

   “Okay, you will be safe if you keep Maul’s sabre with you, it is one of the strongest and most efficient of its kind.” Morlose nods.

   “Goodbye.” She whispers as she closes them in and watches them take off. Her focus now elsewhere, she marches again.


	2. Part 2 - The Second Ship Of Its Kind

Morlose has been marching back through the village when she sees the Dathomir Cantina, and believes this may be the best place to find a pilot. As she enters, the building is stuffy and smoky, but she sees a small circle of people discussing routes. “Hello,” She speaks to the circle. The acknowledge her with multiple grunts.

“You heading somewhere, doll?” One grotesque looking man speaks.

“Yes, are any of you going to Chommell sector? Naboo to be precise.”

“None of us is, but the pair of young looking ones o’er there be heading that way.” Says another man. He points to a short woman with brown hair and a taller man with dark curls. “They flew here from that part yesterdays, me thinks it was.”

“Thank you, sir.” She nods her head and walks away. As she approaches a small green man grabs her wrist.”

“We don’t allow hoods down or masks. We like being able to see who we’re serving.”

“Very well.” Morlose removes her hood again and walks past the strange green man.

“No, I’m telling you, the Force was here, it did something here!”

“You are not a Jedi, you did not feel the Force nor did the Force do anything, and now we can’t leave until we have the money to.” It is the woman and the man the two men sent Morlose to.

“Excuse me?” Morlose asks softly, a little self-conscious without her hood, especially now that the couple have spoken of the Force. They continue to argue and do not hear her. “Excuse me!” She then shouts at them.

“Yes?” The man asks relieved not to have to listen to the woman whine any longer.

“I was pointed in this direction to reach the Chommell sector, could you be of any assistance to me?” Morlose asks, as calmly as possible.

“Depends, do you have enough to get us there and then to Tattooine?”

“I do.” The pair grin at each other and then Morlose.

“I do believe we can help you.” Says the short woman. “I am Esperer Solo, and this is the pilot, James Dameron.” Morlose is taken back.

“Solo and Dameron?”

“Heard of our parents, I presume.” James smiles. “Poe Dameron is my father,”

“And Rey Solo is my mother.”

“That’s amazing!” Morlose pretends to be excited, making sure her cover will not be blown, especially if these two are the last of the Jedi order. “They defeated Kylo Ren and his First Order twenty years ago!” The pair look very smug. “I am Fedrie Mula, by the way.” A fake name will save her skin later; they would recognise her last name as that of the General’s if she did not. “May I see the ship we will be taking?” They grin and lead her out of the Cantina’s back exit, upon setting out she sees a hulking junk of a ship.

“This,” Esperer says, “Is the Infinity Falcon, based off of designs left by my grandfather, pilot of the Millennium Falcon.” 

“It looks like junk.” Morlose states, unimpressed.

“Well, it kind of is, but it can make the jump to hyperspace faster than any other ship and has galactic intercoms.” James explains.

“I suppose it will do well.” Morlose remains unimpressed. “I will require the galactic intercoms to tell my father I am returning.” James smiles and nods.

“You look oddly familiar; like I should know you.” He whispers so that Esperer does not hear. “Do you know me?” Morlose shudders and shakes her head. “Okay, Fedrie, sorry.” Of course she recognises them, he is Poe Cameron son, after all, but of course he’d hand her to the Republic if he knew.

“Climb aboard, you two.” Yells Esperer. The Sith accompanies the two Republic pilots on their hulking mass of a ship. “Set course for Naboo, Dameron.” 

“Setting course, Solo.”

“Activate take off flares, Dameron.”

“Activating flares, Solo.”

“And begin thrust, Dameron.”

“Beginning thrust, Solo.” The pilots exchange in this way until they are about to take off.

“Strap in, Mula.” Esperer smiles at Morlose.

“I have.” She replies in a monotone voice.

“No, do it properly. Strap in, Mula.”

“Strapped in, Solo.” Her voice becomes filled with annoyance. The younger woman squeals and they take off with haste.

Once the three reach the outer space, everyone relaxes and begins to walk around again. “Excuse me, but I must insist that I use the cams now.” James gestures to a computing dashboard. 

“Type in the location of the person you wish to speak with, it will come up on their nearest Data Pad.” Good, Hux always has his Data Pad on him. It’s almost funny, there were times when she was younger he would have games programmed onto it so she could play with him on that, so not to risk an enemy attack. Infinity Falcon// General, it’s codename Dark Sabre.  
The General// Hello, are you on a ship we can trust?  
Infinity Falcon// No, but they don’t know who we are, I’m saying my name is Fedrie Mula.  
The General// Speaking of Mula, Jete and Tem have safely arrived.  
The General// When will you be back? Ben misses you.  
Infinity Falcon// We are in space now, I presume on this ship I will be back in a day, two if these idiots continue.  
The General// Why can we not trust them?  
Infinity Falcon// They are Dameron and Solo, of the Republic.  
The General// You must hurry, if they so much as see a little of Ben in you, I don’t know what we’ll do with ourselves.   
The General// I’m sorry, my dear, your father has gotten himself in yet another issue, please hurry home, I will talk to you later if I can.  
Infinity Falcon// Goodbye.

Meanwhile, the two pilots are discussing their illusive passenger. “I don’t know, Solo, she seems odd, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“What are you saying?” Esperer is clearly confused.

“We only met the General once, but don’t you think she has the same eyes?”

“They’re both grumpy, not related, James.”

“Don’t say you can’t feel the Force around her.”

“Yes, it’s strong but that doesn’t make her the strongest Sith in the Galaxy. I don’t believe Hux and Ren even had this fabled child, has anyone even seen it?” Before James can reply, Fedrie Mula walks back over to them, looking slightly more at ease than before. “Hey Fedrie.” Esperer smiles at her, “James was just wondering, would you happen to be the strongest Sith to be born of the Galaxy?” James groans and throws his hands over his head, then slumps back into his seat over in the cockpit.

“Oh Force, no, not at all.” She shakes her head decidedly. “A person like me can only dream of that sort of power, and a terrible power it is. I hope the Jedi restores their order soon, something doesn’t feel right in the universe at the moment.”

“Which is why we must return to Naboo; we have been given reason from Finn Dameron to suspect that a Dark base resides there.” Solo continues. Morlose’s heart sinks, her fathers are there, if they have really found a base, it may be her home they wish to attack. “We will get you home first, so that you may defend or relocate your family, we run this risk of starting conflict. But I’m sure you’ll pull through, I saw your lightsaber after all.”

“No, it isn’t mine.” she speaks quickly when Esperer reaches out her hand.

“Then why do you have it?” 

“My father, he is very anti-force, he sent me to find Darth Maul’s lightsaber so that he could destroy it.”

“Darth Maul’s?” Esperer stands down and looks impressed. “And you haven’t tried to wield it? Go on, try Mula, if you’re any good you could come to the republic with us, start the Jedi order.” Morlose sighs and takes out the double ended sabre. She presses the first button and one half emerges. “May I fight you?” Solo asks. The older woman nods. The brown haired girl swings her sabre over her head, releasing a black blade. “She’s not my own, but worthy of Maul’s blade.” Does the girl even realise she’s wielding Dark Sabre? Morlose unleashes the other side of Maul’s sabre, and spins it a few times.

“Yeah? Come on then, youngling.” That snaps Solo and she runs towards the Sith with haste, smashing Dark Sabre against one end of Maul’s, while the other end sits nicely at the Jedi’s neck. “You lack precision.”

“I thought you said you had no training.” Solo withdraws and takes another swipe at Morlose, she misses and nearly topples, but Morlose grabs her wrist and pulls her to her pale, sneering face.

“I am skilled with the Katana, which is not hugely different.” Morlose spins them both around and the blade nears Solo’s neck again. “I could be skilled with you too, if you’d let me.” She winks, slightly disgusted, but flirting will cause less reason for Esperer to know they are cousins.

“I have the strongest lightsaber known to the Galaxy, how could you possibly beat me?” Solo is more frustrated this time, and her several short swings just graze the side of the black robes.

“When you’ve spent the past decade studying, collecting and destroying sabres, you learn a thing or two. Such as the strongest blades are Obi Wan Kenobi’s blue blade and Ahsoka Tano’s white blade. Yours is only good in the hands of a fully trained Knight.” The Sith uses both ends of the blade to keep Solo distracted until she reaches and grabs Dark Sabre out of her hands.

“No!” Solo yells, surprised to have been beaten. “You… You have to come with us.”

“I can’t, I must protect my father at all costs.” Morlose bows and returns the blade to the young woman. “And you’re flustered, by the way, a duellist should be calm and collected at all points during their battles.”

“My great uncle Luke told me that not even Yoda was constantly calm during battles.”

“And that is why he lost to Darth Sidious.” After sheathing Maul’s blade, Morlose set the sabre aside. “But none of that matters now. I will not join you, and I will not leave my father.” James walks over to the two girls, and leans against the side of the ship.

“Your father, The General?” They both turn to him, unsure of his words. “Why would you be speaking to your father about myself and Esperer, how would he know who we are? And why on Alderaan would you call him ‘General’?”

“My mother used to call him that before I was born, he took control of every situation with precision while she was pregnant.” Morlose smiles, feeling she is lying well.

“Your story doesn’t add up. I read the messages between this ship and The General. Your name is not Fedrie Mula, you know Ben Solo and clearly have a connection with him, your father is aware of our lineage and sees us as a danger to himself, and you have another father, not a mother.” Morlose stares at him, unwilling to so much as move. “Now, tell me, have we let the most dangerous Sith in the galaxy from the past thousand years on our ship?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve heard the stories of Ben Solo’s child, it is impossible. The Force cannot do that without a womb for conceiving.”

“You know this much of the Force because?”

“I have studied the Force, become attune with it to find more lightsabers for my father to destroy.”

“The General, you mean?” Morlose nods when James says this.

“The only father I have. Look, I have never met Ben Solo’s significant other, all I know of him is that he was once close to becoming Emperor, I have met Ben, however. He was kind enough to help me find sabres in the Force when I was young. I haven’t seen him in five years, I failed to find the Dark Sabre so he left.” The lies are beginning to be more natural. Neither of the pilots are strong enough in the Force to sense it, however. “Esperer, listen to me, I am not your cousin, I have no relations to Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux.”

“General Armitage Hux, I think you’ll find.” James spoke again. “He always referred to himself as the General. Even his partner, Kylo Ren called him that.”

“Fedrie, I know that’s clearly not your name, but still.” Esperer begins. “I will believe you if you can prove that Hux is not your father. Please, call him, we’ll see who answers.” Morlose nods at the mission and walks to the intercoms, contacts the General’s Data Pad, and calls it. A hologram of a family friend, Mitaka, appears.

“Hello, Fedrie, I thought you said you weren’t going to say anything again until you were off the Falcon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I'm going to frequently post the first few chapters, since they are finished, but the work is still being written.


	3. Part 3 - The General's Daughter

The Data Pad rings, but General Hux does not answer. “Mitaka!” He calls. “Come here, Morlose is calling from the Infinity Falcon, I don’t want the pilots knowing I’m her father.”   
Mitaka hurries over.

“I thought she wouldn’t be in touch until she was off that ship.”

“I believe they suspect her, pretend to be her father again, and do not blow her cover.” Mitaka takes the Data Pad and answers it.

“Hello, Fedrie, I thought you said you weren’t going to say anything again until you were off the Falcon.”

“I wasn’t going to, but the pilots seem to think I may be of Solo and Hux.” Morlose smiles at Mitaka. “I hope you can prove them wrong, Father.”

“Tell her Ben has no children and that you think I may be dead.” Hux whispers incredibly quietly.

“No, Dameron and Solo, we have met Ben and he has no children, and as far as General Hux goes, he is probably dead, no one has seen him in twelve years.” Mitaka speaks regally, the way Morlose does when she is unimpressed. The General sighs, his daughter is so much like Ben, he’d be proud if he was watching this.

“Excuse me sir,” The Dameron boy speaks. “But if you are a civilian why do you call yourself the General?”

“The pregnancy story, Mitaka.” Hux whispers again.

“When Fedrie’s mother was pregnant, I was the only one ready, I was so organised she called me General Preparation.” Hux smiles again, Ben had actually called him General Hissyfit in Morlose’s first years. 

“Thank you, sir.” Dameron speaks again. “That was all we needed.” The line cuts out again.

“I do hope she’s okay.” Mitaka whispers, handing back the Data Pad.

“It’s Morlose, she’s always fine.” Hux tried to sound sure, but the unnerving feeling that something would go wrong was gnawing at the back of his mind. Before he could try to shake it, a reason for his concern brings itself to light. Knight Ren// A republic command is coming to Naboo; they say they’ve found the dark side being based here.   
Knight Ren// They mean us, General.  
The General// What do you plan on doing about this? We are not ready to act until Morlose returns.  
Knight Ren// I have found the first attack ship they’re sending, it’s a Falcon, much like the Millennium we fought.  
Knight Ren// I have already commissioned some of our men to attack it.  
The General// Morlose is on that ship.  
The General// Ben, my love, you must call it off, and soon.  
Knight Ren// Morlose is on that ship?  
Knight Ren// Why is my daughter on a republic ship with the first attack on her home?  
Knight Ren// How could you possibly allow this? She was supposed to return without Jete and Tem, in her fighter jet!  
The General// She saved her friends, and then boarded the only ship on Dathomir going to Naboo. They don’t know it’s her, she will be safe for now. And she’s stronger in the Force than all of them, do you not remember why Snoke gave her to us before he died?  
Knight Ren// She isn’t far from here, get a fighter jet ready and take her from the Falcon while the attack is taking place. That way if she blows Morlose won’t be hurt.  
The General// I’ll be up there; may the Force be with you.  
Knight Ren// May the Force be with you.

“Mitaka!” Hux yells again. “We need a fighter; we’re getting Morlose ourselves.”

James is still sceptical about Fedrie, who wouldn’t tell him her real name. Esperer, however, was willing to accept what had been said, and wraps her arms around the older girl. “I’m ready to believe you’re on our side of this.” Without being noticed she slips her hand around the shorter girl’s waist and releases the lightsaber, before placing it with Maul’s and Kylo Ren’s.

“I wouldn’t be on any other side.” Her waist feels heavy with the new weight, but hides it well. Before Esperer can say any more a beep sounds itself through the entire ship.

“We’re under attack!” James yells, the pair run to the cockpit, and Morose positions herself near the oxygen masks, if her fathers have come for her, this will be how she gets out. “Esperer, shoot, and I’ll dodge.” Esperer says nothing but quickly grabs the controls for the gun. “What in Alderaan are those doing here?” he breathes as he sees the fighter jets.

“T.I.E. fighters.” Morlose whispers. One swoops near to the door, and a message is displayed on coms. The General// I’m here for Morlose. The Sith Knight. Release her and I will turn the fight squad around. Come to the door with an oxygen mask and we will take you home. 

“Hey, Solo, Dameron, sorry about all of this. My father, General Hux, he can over react sometimes. Did you know I wasn’t allowed to stay at my friends’ homes after seven? Anyway, I’d be best to head off. Daddy Kylo Ren is probably worried he’s shot me.” Morlose tells them as she places her hood over her head.

“I thought you were on our side!” Esperer yells. “You lied to us.”

“I also stole Dark Sabre and let the dark side know your plans. You shouldn’t have backed them up on the computer hard-drive.”

“What is your name?”

“Lord Morlose Hux, Force child, and daughter of Armitage Hux and Ben Solo, but to you, I am the greatest Sith Lord of the past thousand years and I am soon to be the death of you all.” She opens the door and an older man with barely ginger hair and a black slim uniform steps down to wrap his arm around her waist.

“Come on, Morlose, you’ve had your fun.” General Hux whispers. “Goodbye, you’ll be hearing from us again.” He grins at the pilots. Morlose and Armitage step out of the Falcon, and seat themselves back in the cockpit of the T.I.E. Mitaka is flying.

“Good to see you again, young Lord.” he smiles at her.

“And you, Mitaka. Where is Dad?” She asks the General.

“He is commanding from the outskirts; he’ll stop the attack now that we have you.” The General embraces his daughter tightly. “By the Force we were worried about you.”

“I was worried too, you and Dad can be awful when I don’t stick to my mission.” The General laughs lightly. He never laughed before she came into their lives, now it’s one of the most basic parts of his life.

“Did you seriously find the Dark Sabre, or was that just a bluff?” Morlose releases one of the three sabres from her belt she then hands it to her father. He grins as he runs his gloved hands over it. “The Dark Sabre. You truly are remarkable, Morlose. Ben and I are so proud of you, my dear.” He kisses the side of her head and calls Ben.

“Everything has gone to plan?” He says upon answering the call.

“Yes, sweetheart, and this miracle of a Sith has gotten the Dark Sabre.”

“My, that’s brilliant. Get her back to Naboo at once.” Ben drops the connection with a grin and the ships go into hyperspace to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo another one, thanks for reading, and all will one day be explained.


	4. Part 4 - Love In Darkness

It is not long before the ships arrive at the clear skies and blue waters of Naboo again. The ships touch down in an open field and tarry back into the two hangers placed around a stately looking home. All of the ships go into the large one, apart from two which enter a small one adjoining the house. Morlose and Hux are in one, and Ben is in the other. They both open at the same time and two older men catch sight of each other and exit their ships to reach each other. “General!” Ben shouts across the hanger. After more than twenty-five years of this, they still act like new found lovers. Morlose thinks they become more desperate every time. When the two men reach each other they embrace tightly, grinning and holding one another. They are both caught up in the moment that they don’t notice their daughter walk up behind them.

“Get a room, you two.” She laughs. Her hood is down, optionally this time. The General and the Knight break off their embrace and wrap their arms around their daughter, despite her age she is remarkably short compared to her fathers.

“Maybe we should get you a young General to frolic with, then you’d understand.” Ben says with a grin. His husband shakes his head and chuckles at him.

“She’s too young to frolic, you fool!” But he still leans over and kisses Ben’s cheek.

“We frolicked when I was nineteen.”

“That is beside the point, I haven’t let Morlose be brought up to be a slut like you.” The pair laugh and Morlose unwraps herself from her fathers.

“I don’t need a general to distract me from my work, Dad, I do believe Father was your emotional downfall.”

“Now, an informal lesson on the Force; you cannot blame love for anything, it is the Force that empowers love, and even good things can come from bad things. If the Order hadn’t fallen, we would never have had you.” Morlose releases the Dark Sabre and presses the catch. The black blade springs out.

“We have more important things to deal with.” Her fathers grin and nod.

“Yes, like whether or not we should be dispatching you with the Dark Sabre.” Hux takes out his Data Pad. “Tell me, the young Solo who was using this, was she any good?”

“Unfortunately she has a vast amount to learn, she is unskilled with her sabre.”

“But a Solo, so skilled with the Force?” Ben asks.

“No. She is unused to losing with no companion who is skilled, it appears even Luke is losing his touch now. I could take her down in my sleep.” The family enter the house and gather in the kitchen.

“Morlose, it may be best for you to go see Jete and Tem, check how they are.” Hux says to the girl. “Your Dad and I have a lot to discuss.”

“General, I am not fifteen any more, you can tell me if you two want some alone time to get reacquainted, if that’s what you kids are calling it now.” She smiles and winks at them.

“Don’t worry, we just want to talk about our next move, if the Jedi really are back, and what we will do to protect the Mula family.” The General smiles and pushes his daughter in the direction of the hallway. “Jete is excited to be back with us.”

“Okay, have fun.” She walks out, leaving the three sabres on a kitchen counter.

“So General, are we talking battle plans or getting reacquainted?” The Knight grins as he wraps his arms around his lover’s shoulders.

“Morlose is rather collected, don’t you think? Far more than you and the other Knights were.” Hux is nowhere near as relaxed as Kylo, but his hands still go to rest on Kylo’s hips.

“She gets it from you, even when the Order was burning to the ground you still remained calm and thought a reasonable way to hide us from the Skywalkers.” Ren pressed his lips to the older man’s ear. “I love you, by the way.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” Hux whispers back. “But the Sith are supposed to be angry and filled with passion, and fight like that, aren’t they?”

“If we had run away like we once planned we would, she would have been a Jedi. But we stayed because we knew she’d get a better life once we were back on our feet, we knew she would be more powerful than even Darth Vader and Emperor Sidious.” The dark haired man kissed his husband’s lips softly. “I’m glad she isn’t a wreck like I was.”

“Force, you were a wreck. Was there a single day I wasn’t fixing whatever mess you had made?”

“I fixed your mess when you were kidnapped by the Resistance.” Ren quickly retaliates. “But come on, back to the issue at hand. You’re worried she’s too powerful, or that her power is going to be used against her?” Hux nods. “She will not be swayed easily, especially now that she has Jete back. With her friend here to keep her grounded, and the promise of greatness we’ve left her, she’ll stay on this path. Morlose is the strongest warrior I’ve ever known, and she is the calmest, calmer than even the first Jedis, if there was any chance of her being defeated she would remain calm and give the best swing of her lightsaber she could possibly give, and she would then win. I think she may even be unbeatable. To the Jedi anyway, I can take her on.”

“Ten years ago Rey would have been able to defeat her. If she comes back, she could definitely kill our daughter and restore the light to the entire galaxy, before we even start.”

“Then we act now, we train Jete and Tem and we fight before they even know there’s a fight, Morlose has already revealed us to the Solos and Damerons, it won’t be long before Rey and Luke get word.” Ben urges him on to act soon.

“What of the rule of two? Tem cannot be trained until your death, and he must be trained my Morlose, unless something is to happen to her.”

“You raise a good point, and we can’t risk too much activity with the Force, the Mula family lived in fear of what could happen for so long, losing Tem is now dangerous for all of us.” Hux nods and pulls Kylo Ren into a tight embrace.

“And more importantly, I promise never to lose either of you.” He speaks in a low whisper. “Both of you are the only people I have ever loved.”

“I know, believe me, I know.”

Mula is sitting on the floor of a spare room passing a brush through Tem’s long hair. “Hey Morlose,” She smiles when her friend walks in. “I overheard you met a Jedi.” Tem gasps.

“You mean like Luke Skywalker and Rey Solo?” He grins.

“Yeah, Tem, I met Rey Solo’s daughter.” She sits across the mother and son on the floor. “She was very pretty, but very stupid.”

“Like all of the Jedi scum!” Tem laughs.

“Tem!” His mother is shocked. “We have talked about calling people that. Just because the General does, doesn’t mean you should.” Morlose smiles and reaches out her arms to  
Tem, he crawls over and sits on her lap.

“You’ve grown since I last saw you.” Morlose turns her attention to Jete. “How was coming back?”

“Armitage questioned us non-stop until he received word from you. I’ve never seen anyone so worried, Ben also worried. I thought he was going to kill us when we saw him.”

“Uncle Kylo thinks he’s scary.” Tem pipes up. “But really, he just tries to look scary to keep people away.”

“Yes, but Uncle Hux is a little scary at times.” Morlose laughs and begins braiding Tem’s hair. “Once I got locked in my room for a week because I said a very rude thing about his hat.”

“Who fed you?” Tem turns around quickly, quite concerned by this.

“Your Uncle Kylo would open the door a crack and push through some food.” The young boy goes back to his mother.

“Don’t get any ideas, mom.” The red woman laughs, but is interrupted by a knock on the door frame. Kylo Ren is stood at the door. He shows signs of ageing now, such as a streak of silver hair in his long hair.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He smiles and sits down next to Morlose and Jete. They both shake their heads. “I need to ask you a favour, Morlose.”

“Okay, Dad, what do you need?”

“Could you get some power converters; we’re preparing to defend ourselves from the Republic.”

“Yeah, I’ll be back later, that’s fine.”

“Can I come with!” Tem yells. Jete nods and pushes him towards Morlose.

“No talk of the Force, we don’t want to attract attention.” Tem nods and grins. Morlose stands up and Kylo grabs her arms.

“Take the old blue sabre I made for you and Armitage, for protection.” She nods and leads Tem out of the room and down to the front entrance.

“Why do we need protection?” Tem asks the young woman as she pulls her hood over her head.

“In case some very bad people know who we are, there are constantly people looking for us. People who think they know what is right and are willing to destroy other people for their false agenda.” Morlose takes his hand and they walk out of the door. After the door locks, Jete Mula is the next to speak.

“You don’t need power converters.”

“You’re right, but she needs to go.” Ben replies.

“What could possibly be out there that she needs?” Jete glares. “Does the General even know?”

“Hux doesn’t know. I can feel someone strong with the Force at the market. It’s stronger than Rey Solo once was, and far stronger than her daughter.”

“You’re sending your daughter after a Jedi?” Ben shakes his head.

“I don’t know if they’re a Jedi, perhaps they are a Grey.”


	5. Part 5 - Searching for the Light

Once in the centre of the town, Morlose feels something. She comes to a standstill and looks around. She sees an inn in the distance and she can’t help but want to go in. “Tem,” she starts. He looks up. “Should we go and get a drink, you look a little tired.” He nods and follows her to the inn. Upon entering they see people of every social class, old and young. And finally a short, odd looking woman with large lenses. Morlose recognises her instantly as Maz Kanata.

“No hoods!” Someone yells. Yet again, Morlose lets her hood down and this strikes the attention of Maz.

“Solo!” She yells over to the young woman. “Fancy being on the same planet as you, the Republic sent me.” Morlose grips Tem’s hand tighter. 

“I am not a Solo, you’re mistaken.” Maz laughs and walks right up to the pair.

“Okay then, Hux, you’re still going to have to come with me.”

“No, I won’t. The Republic have no reason to send you here, my father and I are trying to live in peace. We have no quarrel with the government.” The short woman grabs her by the arm and drags her down an empty corridor. “I have already told you, there is no reason for this.”

“I can see that you feel it. The Force is strong on this planet. I blame your fathers, but I also think there is a Jedi here.” Maz speaks quickly. Tem is clinging to the young woman. “I want you on our side, Hux. You would be the only person who can take Kylo Ren down, Rey is gone, and her daughter useless. But you can feel it, the Force is strong and light here, find it, maybe the Jedi I suspect to be here can convince you to leave the dark side. And perhaps save Maul’s great grandson.” She smiles and walks away. “Think about it, find the Jedi and I won’t tell the Republic you’re here.”

“Morlose…” Tem asks. “How did she know you’re a Hux?”

“She’s a wise old woman, she’s never wrong, and she’s seen every pair of eyes in the galaxy.” Morlose smiles down and enters the main room of the inn again. “But don’t you worry, we’ll find the Jedi, but turn them to our side.” A Gungan grabs her shoulder and pulls her aside. 

“I have news for you, Hux.” He pulls out a card showing the emblem of the New Order. “Don’t worry, I am with you and the General.”

“What news, Gungan?” She speaks with authority.

“A young woman with a light sword similar to yours is in this inn, and I do believe she has been watching you.” Morlose immediately realises that Ren has sent her to find the Jedi, not for power converters. “Do you wish for me to point you in her direction?”

“Yes, thank you, and I will speak to General Hux about this, let him know you’re doing well.” A lie, but it will stop him from betraying her.

“Next to the bar, speaking to the barkeep. About the Force from what I could gather.” She nods at him, and walks away, being sure to conceal Ben’s lightsaber.

“Don’t worry, Tem, we won’t be long, and I will not let any conflict happen while you’re with me.” Morlose helps him onto one of the bar stools. “We’ll have two Alderanian teas, thank you.” She smiles sweetly at the barkeep. He smiles back and nods towards a young woman. She has shoulder length hair that is messily cut in a shade of dark brown, and her robes are a light beige colour, gathered at the waist and to her knees, where she has dark legging underneath. Morlose leans over to her. “You don’t live around here, do you?” She whispers.

“No, but neither does the boy.” She replies.

“He does now. My name is Morlose, what’s yours?” Her tea is passed to her and she takes a gulp, while making eye contact with the woman.

“Tei Koe Kenobi.” Morlose sits upright.

“Kenobi?” Tei Koe nods. “As in the Jedi Knight of the Old Republic?” She nods again.

“I am his Great Granddaughter.” Morlose continues to gulp her tea. “How did you know I wasn’t from here?”

“Everyone who lives in this part of Naboo works for my father.”

“Barkeep, who is your employer?” Tei Koe immediately asks.

“Mister Boss-man Fett, a descendant of an escaped Clone, after Order 66.” He speaks quickly, polishing a glass.

“You’re a Fett?” Morlose shakes her head.

“My father isn’t a formal employer. He gives a reward to anyone who sees a Force user, he keeps them out of these parts, terrified of both the Republic and the Dark Side.” Tei Koe laughs at this, throwing her head back.

“I can sense four beings with the Force.”

“You’re correct, Maz Kanata, the boy I have with me, and Maz pointed me in your direction.” Tei Koe stands up. 

“Come with me.” The young women and the boy leave promptly. 

“Tem, you know the way back to the house?” He nods at her. “Can you go back alone?” He nods again. “Take the coms device and tell Jete and your Uncle I’ll be back later, okay?” He takes the device and skips off.

“Why is he leaving?” Tei Koe frowns.

“I think you were boring him.” Morlose pulls her hood back over her head. 

“Do you need the hood?”

“Yes, a lot of citizens have a bone to pick with Father and myself.” Tei Koe removes her coat, and Morlose sees her saber at her side.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but if you really think you can eradicate the Force you are gravely mistaken.” As she says this Tei Koe jumps forward and swings her lightsaber at Morlose’s throat. Before the blow is made Morlose is able to release her blue blade and block the attack calmly. The other woman’s blue saber is stopped mid-air. “I thought you were trying to get rid of Force users.”

“I am a Jedi, just like you, only I was trained so that I’d be able to find people like you.” Tei Koe retracts her saber.

“Are you with the Republic?”

“No, are you?”

“No, I’m hiding from them. A woman named Esperer Solo is trying to convince me to train her, but after her counterpart, James Dameron, shot me, I refused.”

“You think that’s bad? They were convinced I’m the daughter of General Hux and Kylo Ren, and then tried to push me overboard on my way back from Dathomir.” Tei Koe laughs. “But if you’re hiding, this is a bad place to be. The Republic are looking for General Hux on this planet, they believe he is starting the Order again.”

“He has been dead for twenty years, as has his husband.” Morlose holds back and nods. “I heard Maz yell ‘Solo’, do you think one of them is here?”

“The last Maz saw of me was when I was on a mission and she has insisted on calling me Esperer since. She calls me Solo to piss me off, you see, I can guarantee the Solos are not on Naboo yet.”

“I don’t believe you are a Jedi.” Tei Koe mutters. “You have balance in you, more than a Jedi of the light side can. But I can also feel the Force dip in you, when you speak of the Jedi.”

“Please don’t attempt to enter my mind. You wouldn’t like it, there’s darkness there.”

“You are a Grey Jedi then?” Morlose nods. “You try to keep yourself central. Are you unaware that the Dark Side is all consuming. You cannot let even the slightest of darkness in.”

“If you truly believe I have too much darkness in me, fight me. If your light is superior to my balance, you will defeat me.” Tei Koe shakes her head. 

“I am not fighting anyone who is not a sith or a Force oppressor.”

“Okay, Kenobi, that’s reasonable.” Morlose looks behind her. “Hey, I need to go, my father is probably worried about me. Tem is awful at explaining anything.”

“Okay, but if you need anything, have my coms number, call or message any time.” Tei Koe hesitantly passed a slip of paper with some scribbled down numbers and letters.

“Will do, Kenobi.” Morlose fake salutes and turns around to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now a Kenobi is in the mix, whatever will happen?  
> Thanks for reading, and please, feel free to tell me if I have gotten anything wrong, and I will improve upon that.


	6. Part 6 - Plans for Required Information

“You owe me a duel, Ren.” Hux whispers as he walks past his husband. “I will eventually beat you, and you know it.” Kylo laughs.

“It’s been twenty years, just give up, love.” 

“Alas, but you have Jedi training holding you back, I am pure Dark Side and I believe I could easily learn the ways of the Force, even now.” Hux swings one leg around, making contact with Kylo’s knees. It sends the Knight falling face first. Hux quickly grabs a saber and releasing the blade, pointing it directly at his husband’s chest. “Fight me, Jedi scum.” Kylo sneers and releases his blade, smashing it against Hux’s.

“I’ll make you regret the day you met me, General.” He pushes Hux away and swings the blade around several times, each time it collides with the other red blade.

“I already do, you pain in the ass.” Hux groans and swings his leg into Kylo’s side, knocking him a bit and then swinging his blade around until it is stopped by the younger man’s own lightsaber. “Use your hate!”

“You shit head, I’m already a sith.” The two men continue for a short while just blocking and striking blows from one another. The door clicks open and both cease.

“What are you two doing?” Morlose enters, looking flushed. They both look at her for a second.

“A Jedi spy!” Hux yells, pointing at Kylo. “After the Starkiller base plans!” Morlose grins and removes her cape. She quickly grabs Maul’s saber and releases both blades.

“Come one, Father, we can destroy this spy together.” She spins the saber around and grins at the two men.

“She got your personality, that’s for sure.” Kylo mutters.

“And your fighting skills.” Hux grins. Morlose runs at Kylo with both blades swinging and knocks him back several paces. Hux soon runs up behind her and starts slashing at him where Morlose’s blades don’t. This goes on for quite a while until Kylo is getting noticeably tired, and Morlose knocks him back onto the floor with her foot. “Good, Morlose, you won me a lie in tomorrow morning.” Hux smiles, and reaches his hand out to pull Kylo back up.

“You were both skilled during that, well done.” He kisses Hux on the cheek and embraces Morlose. “I assume you found out why I sent you out, after Tem arrived back.”

“Her name is Tei Koe Kenobi, she is a Jedi.” The Sith Lord is back to being serious again.

“She is skilled?”

“She went to attack me, I blocked her, told her I am a Grey, then she refused to fight me.” Kylo furrows his brow and wraps his arm around Hux’s shoulder. Morlose has grown up with the pair being affectionate to each other, she always assumed they weren’t allowed to be in the Order.

“Do you believe Rey may have trained her?”

“I don’t think so. She has a sort of hatred for the Solos and Skywalkers.” Kylo nods.

“So there is another Jedi?” Hux asks.

“Perhaps, Father, but we can’t be sure.” Kylo begins pacing. “I have her coms number. She said to call if I ever need anything.”

“So she trusts you, this Kenobi?” Morlose nods. “Kylo, stop pacing, we have our solution.” He turns and scowls at him. “She won’t be found out, and Mitaka can pose as her father again, you know he doesn’t mind doing that when we’re all about to be killed.”

“I’m surprised she can even go undercover any more, the Republic are looking for her, she stole plans and Dark Saber!”

Morlose quickly types in Tei Koe’s number into the Data Pad. Morlose// Hey, it’s the Grey Jedi, we met earlier.  
Kenobi// Hey, I was wondering how long it would take to get a message from you.  
Morlose// How are things?  
Kenobi// They would be good if I knew who you are. All I have is a name and a set of skills.  
Morlose// That’s all there is to me.  
Kenobi// Then why is the Force so strong in you?  
Morlose// I need something from you.  
Kenobi// Dodging the question, but okay. What is it?  
Morlose// Who trained you?  
Kenobi// Jeswi Ele survived the end of the Old Republic. After being taught by Yoda, he trained me.  
Morlose// Order 66, to be precise?  
Kenobi// Yes. That information has been strictly hidden from all galactic inhabitants since the days of the Empire. How did you know about this?  
Morlose// I have a lot of strong ties to a lot of strong people.  
Kenobi// You must explain this. Even a Grey wouldn’t know about this, Morlose.  
Kenobi// I demand that you tell me who your father is.  
Morlose// An ex-military from 34ABY. Dopheld Mitaka. Morlose stops for a moment. “Father, can you come here for a moment?” She calls. The ginger haired general shortly enters the room.

“What have you found so far?” He asks.

“Trained by a youngling who survived Order 66, and she asked who my father is. I’ve said Mitaka, as usual.” The General nods. “I will need to see her again, and I assume she will request that this event happens soon. I believe that if I comply she will trust me.”

“How do you plan on convincing her you’re on her side, however, only then will she help you.”

“She is not with us, but she’s not with the Republic either.” Morlose explains. “Her lineage is close to Dad’s, a Kenobi, we are close to family, and she may soon feel the bond Anakin and Obi Wan had, but between us.”

“I do hope you’re right, arrange to meet with her as soon as you kriffing can.” Armitage walks out upon saying this, leaving Morlose Hux with her DataPad. A new message from Kenobi had appeared. Kenobi// An ex-military would not have such information.  
Morlose// Meet me against the Gungan city lake, and I will tell you what you want to know.  
Kenobi// I’ll leave now, arrive within fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tei Koe will have character development in the next few chapters, I promise.


	7. Part 7 - Knowing the Truth

Morlose Hux is leaning against a wall near the Gungan city lake just over five minutes later. She has her blue sabre and Maul’s sabre so she is equipped to fight no matter the outcome of the meeting. A figure in sandy coloured robes approaches her. “Morlose?” It is Tei Koe, she stands next to the sith and look at her. “I’ve heard that name before, you know.” Morlose tilts her head.

“Where?”

“When I was a child there were rumours of a girl being born from the Force, that was her name, but they said she was pure evil and without a shard of light in her. If she trained she’d be a sith.”

“And you’re telling me this because?”

“I don’t believe it, and I also think you have good in you, far more than the Force-child would. But I heard the name again, this time with a second name. Morlose Hux, seems unlikely right? Armitage Hux has been dead for years, far longer than the Force-child myth has been around.”

“What did you hear about Hux?” Morlose asks with slight urgency.

“The Republic are looking for her, what a shame she doesn’t exist. Unless you’d help me look for her, we could beat Solo and Dameron to it if she’s real.”

“I don’t know, after all, we’d have to reveal ourselves to them if we did. And I heard they met General Hux and he was about to shoot at him before Kylo Ren got involved and stopped them.” Tei Koe smiles.

“Ben Solo was always weak, family always got in the way, and it got Hux killed. Don’t believe what Solo says for a second, okay.” She leans against the wall next to Morlose. “Now, I want some answers from you.”

“Ask away, young Jedi.”

“Who trained you?”

“No one, I read old scriptures and visited abandoned temples of both the Jedi and the Sith. My father has no Force abilities, and the only Force users he’d known were the Knights of Ren, so we didn’t bother with that route.”

“Do you plan on using the two lightsabers on your belt?”

“Only if I have to, you could still be a danger.”

“Why do you know about Rule 66?”

“The Fetts on this planet keep nothing covered for long.”

“Why did you lie about your father?”

“I didn’t lie.” Morlose answers without hesitation.

“Good, I was just testing you, I know you didn’t lie.” She laughs.

“I want to ask you about Jeswi Ele.” Morlose says seriously. While Tei Koe is laughing she has a scowl plastered on her face. “And you in general.”

“Go on, Morlose.” Kenobi has a small smile and walks a few steps from the wall. “I’m certain there isn’t anything I need withhold from you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for the Force-child. I don’t believe in her but more people are coming forward saying she’s been around.”

“Why did Dameron shoot you?”

“I refused to believe they’d had Morlose Hux on board.” Tei Koe steps back. “Didn’t you say they thought you were Hux’s daughter?”

“I’m not.”

“They said she was on her way back from Dathomir when she boarded the ship. And that she had Maul’s saber. Tell me, who’s saber are you carrying today?”

“My own.”

“There was an attack from T.I.E. fighters and it was reported to be led by Kylo Ren. Then he nearly shot at the ship and the General was on board. It fits what you said you were doing, and if General Hux employs everyone there is no doubt that he is looking for the Jedi with Kylo Ren, and no doubt he’d still be alive and trying to make a better life for his daughter. His daughter Morlose Hux. Morlose Hux who got his pale eyes and pale skin, and her other father’s dark hair and freckles. Oh, I’ve seen what they look like, I know what the Force-child would look like. I know it’s you. I’ve told you information on the Republic and the Jedi, and all along you’ve been the strongest sith the galaxy has ever seen. I missed that, and now here you are ready to strike me. But you’re not striking me, tell me why.” Morlose sighs.

“Hear me out.” She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. “I want balance in the Force. So do you. And you also hate the Republic, like me. Although I don’t want to liberate everyone like you, I don’t want a war to be fought. If I have to kill people to get what I want, I am fine with that, even though are not. But I think if we were to work together we could take down the Republic and save the galaxy. You are the great granddaughter of the greatest good the galaxy ever saw, and I am spawned of Supreme Leader Snoke’s Force power, and the DNA of the two most evil men who currently live. We equal each other out, and because of this, we could bring ultimate balance. And balance brings peace. Even if disorder comes first, followed by war, followed by death, balance still makes it through, and hence so does Peace.”

“You’re a monster. How many innocent people have you and your family killed?”

“Tei… Tei, I don’t know. It’s a lot, I know, but please. Listen to me.”

“Why? So you can sell me on to whoever sells the highest? I know your father was probably behind the slave trade on Tattooine two years ago.”

“That was the Hutts, we actually killed many of them and freed the majority of the slaves.”

“You’re pure evil, Morlose! You can’t expect me to trust you.” Morlose steps forward and grabs her wrist.

“In a few days when the Republic comes and captures everyone who isn’t prepared, who will you turn to? I’m the only one who can help you.”

“I’ll take my chances with Esperer, thanks.”

“Tei!”

“What?” Morlose doesn’t say anything, but instead leans forward and presses her lips to Tei Koe’s. Kenobi’s hand goes down to her own waist, and rests on the saber hilt.

“Take your hand away from the saber, I’m not going to hurt you.” Morlose whispers. One hand is still clutching Tei’s wrist, and the other is behind her neck. They are close to each other, so close that the slight press of the light saber could kill either one of them. 

“I still don’t trust you.” Kenobi whispers. But she still wraps her arms around Morlose Hux’s shoulders, and kisses the Force-child desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this, I want Tei Koe to either end up with Morlose or Esperer, maybe even James. Tell me who you think would be a good match.  
> Thanks for reading :D


	8. Part 8 - Us and Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever say something really weird as someone walks past? I said 'I think you just shove it in and hope for the best' (talking about cooking) and four seventeen year old guys walk past and is2g one of them keeled over with laughter. I then proceeded to nearly vomit on the sidewalk.

Morlose Hux and Tei Koe Kenobi are sitting on the edge of the lake, an awkward silence has filled the space between them. “Tei, I need to call my father.”

“To tell him what happened no doubt.” Morlose sighs and nods.

“I take commands directly from him, it is essential that he knows what goes on. Even that he knows about this. And he’ll protect you, anyway.”

“I don’t need a family of psychopaths protecting me. You’re all insane.”

“Insanity keeps you from getting shot sometimes, you just have to learn how to keep your demons relaxed while you use them for your own benefit.” Tei Koe stands up and walks until she is knee deep in the lake and then lies back, floating.

“Just go, talk to the General, whatever.” She whispers, as Morlose walks from the lake to get distance. Morlose doesn’t hesitate and contacts Armitage Hux’s DataPad.

“Hello Morlose.” His voice rings out.

“Hello, father.” She sighs. “I have news.”

“Go on.”

“Kenobi: she knows who I am, she met with Solo and Dameron before coming here.”

“Oh Force, what are we going to do now?”

“She also kissed me twice, claimed to keep us covered, and called us psychopaths.”

“The Jedi scum kissed you?” Hux sounds furious. “Ben will kill her for this.”

“Father, you’re missing that she won’t turn us in, and may still be of use to us. I spoke to her about bringing balance, she seems quite convinced if I’m honest.”

“You had better be right.” There is a brief pause. “At least she’s not a Gungan.” Morlose laughs at this.

 

Armitage Hux disconnects the DataPad and lets out a frustrated groan. He takes the blaster from his side and shoots the wall three times. “I can’t believe this!” He yells. Ben comes running in upon hearing the shots.

“General, are you okay?” He sees Hux lying back on the seat with his eyes closed. “Is it Morlose?” Hux opens his eyes and rolls his head to look at his husband.

“Yes.” He mutters. “She has been kissed.” Ben looks shocked and punches the wall.

“Who is this bastard?”

“A woman named Tei Koe Kenobi.” Hux inhales and exhales deeply. “A kriffing Jedi, Ben. A Jedi! Oh but that’s not the worst of it. The Jedi knows who we kriffing are, worked it out herself.”

“What in damnation?” Asks Ben.

“She’s not going to hand us in of course, she hates the Republic too.” Hux is getting more irritated by the moment. “Do you think she’ll be Morlose’s downfall?”

“That all depends, I haven’t spoken to her about Kenobi.”

“She never said she trusts Tei, or that she cares, only that she may be still useful. That must be a good sign.” Ben sits down next to Hux and pulls him to his chest. The smaller man wraps his arms tightly around Ben. “The Republic thought you killed me.” He whispers. “They thought I was your weakness and because of that you killed me so you could focus, without a single distraction.” 

“I know.” Ben whispers back, stroking Hux’s back.

“Morlose could be killed by this Jedi if she shows our morals.”

“If the Kenobi girl tries anything, I’ll have her head on the wall.” Ben promises and kisses the General’s forehead.

 

The two Republic pilots arrive home without any of the glorification the Hux family received. Rather, they have a furious looking Poe Dameron staring them down. “Solo, Dameron. Come with me.” The pair look at each other uneasily. “Now, Pilots!” They follow him quickly. “Sit down.” He says after the group arrive in a briefing room. They do as he says, not wanting to anger the man any further. “Now, please try to explain to me how you lost the Hux family, when two of them were on your ship at once. Are you aware that Morlose Hux is the strongest Force user to ever live in the galaxy after Darth Plagueis himself? She could destroy Luke, Rey and you Esperer, with her eyes shut. If accompanied by her father, Kylo Ren, she could bring down entire planets without a weapon of mass destruction. Her other father is the most skilled military leader in the galaxy at the moment. They are pure evil, you morons, and didn’t even hide their tracks. You should have contacted us immediately when you suspected you had Morlose, and been reading to take her and her fathers into custody when they were in the same area as you. Instead of doing any of this, you two idiots trusted her! She manipulates people without the Force, and can cause anyone to do exactly what she wants, that woman is fucking unstoppable, and if you two had any sense you could have stopped her. Now she has our plans and our best Force weapon, and has decided to resurface, and if the family we believe she took from Dathomir is a descendent of Jedi or Sith, she has probably begun training them. Comprehending her fathers is not hard, we have done it before, but that was when we had Jedi and people with any brains on our side, Kylo Ren has killed thousands with his lightsaber, and General Hux has destroyed star systems, with millions living on them. And you thought you could handle their daughter on your own, and now we are so unbelievably fucked. You two will not go on another mission unless accompanied by myself, Finn Dameron, or Suo Jyn Kenobi.” Officer Dameron finished his speech and left the room.

“You’re dad is pretty mad, huh?” Esperer asks.

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have tried to deal with Morlose ourselves. She’s probably wreaking havoc on Naboo by now.” James sighs. “At least he hasn’t taken the Falcon away though.”

“Do you think Tei knows about Morlose yet?” Esperer mutters so no one else can hear.

“Yeah, she messaged me. ‘You were right about Morlose Hux, don’t send troops in though, I need to see what kind of artillery she has first.’” 

“I guess she used the hating the Republic story.”

“She must have, the Hux family probably only hate two things; us and traitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts about this at all, please tell me, I'd love to hear it  
> Thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you :D


	9. Part 9 - Broken Ties and Fallen Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for everyone's favourite character!!!

Tei Koe knows she has to fight Morlose at some point. To make the statement that she is unbeatable and to prove that she will not let the Republic down on account of one woman and her questionable philosophy. Tei does not hate the republic like she claims, rather loves it, but her claimed hatred was enough to sway Morlose from sparing, she had felt it. Morlose is capable of killing anyone in the galaxy, even Luke Skywalker and her father, Suo Jyn Kenobi. Morlose could kill her with a single thought, or the slightest movement of her wrist. Yet she hadn’t, rather she was convincing her fathers to spare Tei. She couldn’t understand this. Tei was now one of the strongest Jedi in the galaxy, as well as one of the only, and Morlose was risking her shot at an Empire by not killing her. But if Morlose were to find out that she was plotting with Dameron and Solo, surely she would kill her. She would kill all of them. Or perhaps, she’d torture Tei until she revealed where the Republic attack was coming from and who was leading it. Tei can’t bare to think of it. So she decides, a surprise attack is her one shot at taking down the sith. It is only moments before she releases her blade and creeps behind the dark haired woman. She raises up the sabre, ready to strike, just to dismember as she can’t kill her yet, and swings to strike her arm. A red blade meets her own before she can hit.

“I wouldn’t recommend this.” Morlose whispers. Neither move.

“How? I couldn’t have sensed that if this were the other way around.” Tei stutters.

“You think so loudly. They are bold, beautiful thoughts usually, so I don’t consider them. But right now you are angry, at me, at yourself, and at Solo and Dameron. I know exactly what you’re thinking. I’m not sparing you, nor am I going to torture you.” Morlose spins around. Both of the blades from Maul’s saber are revealed now. “You don’t really want to fight me, Kenobi.”

“Yes, I do.” She replies. Tei pulls her blade away and tries to strike again. She is blocked again. “Why are you only defending?” She shouts. “You’re becoming weak, Hux!” Tei pulls back and tries to execute a stab, which is simply dodged.

“Because I would destroy you. And you don’t want this to begin with.” Tei blinks through tears as she slices again and again at the sith, every offence being defended by her.

“You don’t know anything!” She yells. “You can’t possibly begin to know!”

“I do know, Tei.” Her saber spins and she rests one side next to Tei’s neck. “I could kill you right now, but I’m not going to. And you know that so well. Why are you fighting me, Tei?” Kenobi growls and thrusts her saber at Morlose, trying desperately now to defeat her, as she sobs and groans. “You know you don’t want this. Tei Koe Kenobi, you don’t want to hurt me.” 

“Yes I do.” Tei slices again at Morlose, but to no avail. “My grandfather, Bodhi Rook was one of the first members of the Rebellion, while your great grandfather ruled the galaxy. He wed Obi Wan Kenobi’s daughter, who birthed by father, Suo Jyn Kenobi, and he worked with the Resistance and Rey Solo to defeat your fathers and Supreme Leader Snoke!” Morlose stepped back but blocked three more blows from Tei. “My family has defeated yours for generations, and I will not be defeated by you.” Morlose spins her sabre in order to keep a constant barrier while she speaks.

“You shouldn’t do this. Letting your past and the past generations define you is not right. I thought we were to be friends, that you would fight with me if the time were to come. You know I am doing what is right, and that you want to join my cause” Tei’s face is no longer beautiful as it is streaked with tears and anger.

“You are insane!” She yells, and hits the wall behind Morlose.

“And you cannot strike me down.” Morlose gives her first offensive blow as the saber hits Tei’s leg, causing her to fall. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you stop me.” She takes Kenobi’s saber and her DataPad and proceeds to destroy it. “I bid your friends, the Republic scum, good luck in finding you now.” She spits on the ground next to Tei’s head. Tei is shocked by the action, and tries to stand, but to no avail. Morlose turns around and bolts home.

 

Morlose bursts through the door of her family home, and sees the General sitting on his chair and looking at his DataPad. “Morlose? Are you okay?” He questions, looking up at her.

“Yes father.” She sighs and seats herself next to him. Before either of them can say anything the DataPad receives an incoming call. 

“Shit.” Hux whispers. “It’s the Republic.” Morlose looks up at him and runs a hand through her hair.

“Answer it. They know we’re here already.” Hux nods and does so. The screen is filled by a man with a stern expression and an old Resistance jacket over his shoulders.

“General Armitage Hux.” He says, with no clear expression. Hux smiles slightly.

“FN-2187.” The man tenses further and glares.

“No, Hux, I am General Finn Dameron, of the Republic, now.”

“Besides the point, my family has no quarrel with Republic and would like to know the reason for this and the attack you’re planning on our home planet.”

“I am afraid it is that daughter of yours causing the issues, if you’re willing to call her yours that his.”

“Morlose Amidala Hux is my daughter, yes.” Hux’s face is now stern. “What has she done to your precious democracy?”

“Stolen plans, stolen artefacts, injured two members of our fleet, we believe she has Tei Koe Kenobi as a hostage, and is the strongest sith to exist since Plagueis. Have I missed anything?”

“She kidnapped two relatives of Darth Maul and plans on training them into siths. Also since faking our deaths, Kylo and I have been tax evading. Furthermore, Morlose has been lying about her identity, and getting Dopheld Mitaka to help her in this.” Hux smiles again. “But I’m sure you and Poe knew this, you just wanted to keep it from Rey in case she went insane.”

“What else do you have planned?”

“When your attack fleet tries to kill all the innocent people who don’t work for me on this planet, we will turn you the kriff around and blow you home.” A tall man is now stood behind Finn Dameron.

“Hello Hux, I am Officer Dameron. Would you like to explain how you are still alive.”

“Your Resistance pilots will shoot at anything that could be me or my husband, and that’s what they did. Captain Phasma hid us and Morlose with her pod of Troopers in training and we weren’t hit. That is your policy, correct? Not harming children?”

“And where is Captain Phasma now?” Poe demands.

“Not with us. After hearing about Esperer Solo’s birth, she left. She was heartbroken. I’d go as far as to say she loved Rey, before Rey tore that to pieces.”

“Great, three parts of this puzzle in hiding now.” Finn mutters.

“Three?” Hux is confused at this. He had believed all members of the Republic attack fleets to be present.

“I don’t see how it will aid you, so yes, Rey and Esperer’s father are both missing. Him when she was born, and Rey eight years ago.”

“Esperer has the Force, correct?”

“We hoped so, but she never showed any signs of it other than little skill with a saber.”

“And now she has no parents. I almost pity her, had she not tried to turn against my daughter.”

“I have always been more of a parent to her than Rey was.” Finn whispers. “Is Ben there? We would like to speak with him also.”

“Sorry, you will have to wait. He’s looking for your Jedi, Kenobi is her name, right?” At that Hux ends the call. Morlose smiles and wraps her arms around him.

“I’m sorry about all this, father.”

“It’s okay, we’ll be safe.”

“I know.”

“Sorry, Morlose, I was half talking to myself there.” The General never gets scared, but this time he’s older and at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Finn my dudes!  
> Thanks for reading, as always, and please tell me if I have missed anything or if there is anything important I'm not saying.


	10. Part 10 - Another Force User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the galactic beef well and truly begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing because my dad sucks and so does school

Poe Dameron stands up swiftly. “Get James and Esperer. I’m sending them on a mission.” Finn places his hand on the other man’s shoulder.  
“They won’t find Kenobi!” He quickly retorts. “You are an officer, I am a general. Poe, I have final word and I don’t think finding Kenobi is time well spent for the pair.”  
“So we just leave her at the hand of Kylo Ren and Morlose Hux?”  
“Get the children then, but they’re not going on the mission.” Poe sighs. “We’ll send part of the fleet.”  
“The fleet can’t take on two sith lords. We need a Jedi.”  
“Our only Jedi is the one who needs saving.”  
“Come on, Finn, you’ve taken on Ben before.” Finn furrows his brow.  
“Not without Rey, and this was before Morlose came into the picture.”  
“You’re worried about her?”  
“Of course I’m concerned Morlose Hux will kill me. She has Tei Koe Kenobi, the strongest Jedi not in hiding!” Another man stands at the doorway.  
“What has happened to Tei Koe?”  
“Suo Jyn!” Finn exclaims. The elder Kenobi is propped against the door looking in. “We should discus the attack on Naboo.”  
“No one is going to attack that place until Tei Koe is with us again.” Finn nods.  
“Yes of course. You see, Officer Dameron doesn’t believe that she will be back.”  
“Why?”  
“Armitage Hux has given reason for us to believe she is either in their custody or soon to be.” He hangs his head low. “And Morlose Hux, the Force child, does exist.”  
“That’s impossible.”  
“We thought so, but Pilot Officer Solo and Lieutenant Dameron have met her, Master Kenobi has voiced in to us twice now that they are in contact, and that all the rumours are true.” Suo Jyn shakes his head.  
“The New Republic is doomed, General. Not a single Jedi will be able to take her on, or even all the Jedi you have. Force, it would take Rey, Luke, Tei, and Yoda himself to defeat her. My daughter won’t return, she’ll either be swayed to the dark side or killed by that monster.”  
“Kenobi! We have to try, weaken their forces, take hostages, anything.” Poe shouts. “You give up on the Republic, you’re giving up on your daughter.”  
“Then what do you suggest we do, Officer?”  
“When the Rebel Alliance went against the Death Star, it was hopeless. When the Resistance defeated the First Order, everyone said we couldn’t. When we destroy the Hux family, people will say we did the impossible again. The good guys always win, Kenobi, and Finn and I will assure that we do and that we get Tei Koe Kenobi back on this planet.”  
“I can send a small fleet from under my control; ten men, and they can go in secret, with no Force relations Morlose Hux won’t pick them up. If they come into contact with her or Kylo Ren I am pulling them out immediately, but I will send them to find Tei Koe.” Kenobi says with a sly smile.  
“We need to kill General Hux too.” Finn mutters.  
“It’s clear he is under constant protection from Kylo, Morlose and his men.” Poe shakes his head.  
“Do we even know this as fact?” Finn retorts, but Poe nods.  
“During the DataPad call, two armed men were walking behind him. I gather that if either were to be struck down or see anything they would contact Morlose or Kylo and all ten men we’re sending would be killed within minutes. There is no point in risking men for General Hux, he can’t do harm to us without Tei Koe.”  
“General Hux also stated that Ren is looking for Kenobi. Could this mean Morlose and Tei have ended their correspondence?”  
“Yes, Tei Koe was going to fight Morlose. She could have been taken down by the sith. Morlose is smart though, and wouldn’t have killed her or taken her back to Hux.” Kenobi interrupts.  
“So she left Tei Koe for Kylo to bring back?” Poe asks.  
“It’s very possible.”

 

Armitage Hux remains unsure the entire time Ben is away. He gives up and send him a coms message. The General// Sweetheart, where are you?  
Knight Ren// I’ve found the girl. She is not seriously injured but is lying on the floor helplessly.  
The General// Come back quickly, we have to discuss the Republic’s next move against us.  
The General// It’s all going to plan, but still, we can’t be sure.  
Knight Ren// I’ve put her under, and am on my way back now. “Morlose!” Armitage calls out.  
“Yes, father?” She walks through to the room calmly.  
“Ben has found the Jedi girl, I don’t think you should have left her.”  
“Father, I wanted to scare her and make her think there was no hope, and furthermore, the Republic are now under the impression that we are planning something with her, meaning they’ll tread lightly in an attempt to save her. Translation: Naboo doesn’t get shot at, and we lure a troop in.” Morlose explains, pouring a drink for herself.  
“I’ve told you not to drink that.”  
“It’s bad enough putting up with you stressing abut the puny Republic, but I can’t deal with an over emotional Dad.”  
“Fair enough, but it’s rude to pour one for yourself and not your father.” He smiles softly at his daughter. Morlose laughs and pours him a glass too. “I’m so proud of you, Morlose.”  
“You’re being very sentimental lately.”  
“Well, Morlose, I’m scared. If Ben and I don’t make it, you will have to take the duties on all alone.”  
“You and Dad are going to make it, I won’t let any Republic scum near you.” Before either Hux says another word, Kylo Ren enters holding a limp body. “Dad, is that Kenobi?” Morlose asks running over to him.  
“Yes.” That’s all he says as he lies her on the table.  
“Is she okay?”  
“She’s Jedi scum, Morlose, why does it matter?” He throws his arms up and crosses them over his chest. “She is working against us, to kill you!” Ben frowns at her as she tries to think of the right words to say.  
“If she dies, the Republic won’t have any mercy on us, they won’t be so easy to destroy.”  
“You’re the strongest sith in the galaxy, and your father is the best strategic battle planner after Leia Organa, do you really think we can be beaten?” Hux sighs and quickly downs the rest of his drink. “But she is fine, and there is nothing wrong.”  
“Thank you Dad.” He wraps his arms around her before leaving the room with Hux.   
“She’s not armed, wake her up or something.” Ben says finally. Morlose almost smiles and quickly shakes the Jedi’s shoulders.  
“Wake up Tei, come on, I know you betrayed me and shit, but I still kind of need you, so if you could just get up already and tell me the best way to destroy everyone, well, maybe you could just help us out. You see, my best friend and her son are upstairs trying to stay uninvolved and I really can’t have your friends and family raining down and killing them or anyone else on Naboo.” The Jedi splutters and rolls her head over.  
“Hux?” She groans.  
“Yeah, Tei, it’s me.”  
“My father is going to kill you.” Morlose looks at her helplessly.  
“You know he can’t.”  
“He can with Rey and Esperer.”  
“Esperer is useless and Rey is missing.”  
“Yeah, but there’s another Force user even more powerful than your dad, Rey and Obi Wan Kenobi, and they’re going to join our side, I know it.” Morlose sits her up. “Can you get me a drink?”  
“If you tell me who the Force user is?” Tei Koe thinks for a moment.  
“Palpatine.” Morlose glares at her.  
“He’s been dead for sixty years, that’s impossible.”  
“But his children and grand-children haven’t. Palpatine’s daughter they’re calling themselves. They’re on the rise and want to kill you, so to be the most powerful sith in the galaxy.”  
“If they’re anything like the other to Force users I’ve met this week, I can take them on pretty easy.” Kenobi laughed at this.  
“When are your fathers sending me home, Hux. I don’t want to stay here.”  
“If you could tell us the Republic’s plan, we can talk about it.”  
“I’d never tell you, not when you’re working for the General.”  
“The General is my father, I am obviously going to work for him. You, James and Esperer have all been assuming I’d leave for righteousness or something, but none of you seem to understand the truth of the deal I have with him.” Tei smirks and her head rolls back slightly.  
“I knew from the second I heard about the legend of you and your fathers that you were in control. It’s obvious, the most powerful being in the galaxy working with two men who will always remain faithful to her, even better if they happen to be two dictators who are in want of a rebirth of the Empire.” Morlose draws a small knife from her sleeve and presses it to the other girl’s throat. “You don’t want any form of balance, you just want control from the dark side, people to live in fear of you, and to never have a spare thought for the Jedi or the Republic, because you want everyone in the galaxy to serve you.”  
“I did not bring you here to talk about my reasons for this.” Morlose warns. “Now, you will tell me how the Republic plans to defeat me, and where I can find Palpatine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading dudes, as always, criticism is welcome


	11. Part 11 -- An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a firm favourite character reenters our miserable lives

“Where can I find Palpatine?” Before she can say another word Kenobi takes a hold of her arm and presses the knife to Morlose’s throat.

“That is funny, Hux. I thought you were all out of jokes.”

“If you want to survive this, you will release me and tell me were the incoming fleet is.” The blade pricks at her throat as she speaks.

“I’d suggest not talking, you might slit your own throat, dear.” Kenobi raises her other hand to cover the sith’s mouth. Morlose takes the opportunity instantly and bites into her.

“I’d suggest telling me now!” She screams as Tei drops her arms and backs away. Morlose picks up the closest sabre to her and releases the blade. Tei stops and stares at her.

“You have Dark Sabre?” She whispers.

“Yes, stolen from your dear friend Solo.” Tei scrambles and presses herself against a wall. She fumbles around in her pockets trying to find anything she can defend herself with. Morlose steps towards her. “Hold still.” She is dangerously close, in an almost intimate way. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you too much.” Tei’s eyes prick with tears and then Morlose does it. She presses the end of Dark Sabre into the flesh of Kenobi’s neck, burning and singeing her neck. Tei Koe Kenobi screams out, in more pain than she has ever been in.

 

Jete Mula sits on a bed with her son, covering his ears. “Baby, don’t listen. It’s okay.” Her son is crying out in fear.

“Is Morlose going to be okay?”

“She always will. No one can hurt her, not even the strongest Jedi knights.”

“What about us?”

“If Morlose wants to save us, we will surely survive.”

“If she doesn’t?”

“Then you’ve never met her or her family.”

“Oh.”

 

“Kylo, stop pacing.” Hux shouts, standing up suddenly.

“Can you not hear, she’s going to kill the girl.” Hux walks to Kylo and holds him by the shoulders.

“Look at me, you don’t care about the Jedi, she cares about her friends Jete and Kenobi, and will ensure we see the rest of the Republic face to face.”

“Armitage, how are you so calm?”

“Because my daughter’s father is a strong man with the ways of the Force and an unfaltering will.” Kylo looks down at the ground. “But, more importantly, he is you. And my trust in you has carried to Morlose.”

 

Kenobi continues to scream until there is a knock on the door. Morlose hisses and pulls the sabre away. “Who on earth could it be, there is a sign on the door saying we are not to be disturbed today!” She shouts in the direction of the door, placing her leather gloved hand on Kenobi’s neck, meeting the sabre mark. She cries again. “Do shut up, Jedi.” She groans.

“Morlose?” A strong female voice called.

“Yes, this is my house after all.”

“I desperately need to speak to your fathers.”

“Not before you tell me who you are.”

“I’m the Captain.”

“Phasma?”

“Yes, Captain Phasma. Now please, I must speak with you fathers.” Morlose pulls Kenobi with her to the door and opens it. Behind it is a tall woman with unruly blonde hair, a dirty face and a battered red and black cape. “It’s good to see you again.” Phasma enters past her. “Now, where are Kylo and the General.”

“They’re upstairs, if you wouldn’t mind holding my hostage by the neck for a moment I shall get them.” Phasma laughs.

“It’s good to see you taking after the General. I’ll hold it for you.” She smiles while placing her hand firmly on Tei’s neck.

“If I may say something,” begins the Jedi.

“No.” Morlose says while walking upstairs. She reaches the door and knocks. “Kylo, Armitage, there’s someone here you are going to want to see.” The door opens and Hux steps out.

“Who?” Morlose grins.

“You are going to love this.” Hux quickly walks downstairs, followed by his husband and daughter.

“Hello General.” Phasma says while turning around to face them. Morlose takes back Tei while the general runs to his friend to embrace her.

“My, Phasma! How long has it been since you left?”

“Far too long.” They both laugh and Phasma turns to face Kylo Ren. “I know you were angry, and I’m sorry if you still are. It was wrong of me to love your sister.”

“Nonsense, Captain. I missed you.” He wraps his arms around her. “I’m glad you’re here, we’ll be needing all the help we can get.”

“Yes, I gathered by the part where your daughter was choking a young woman.”

“Why are you back?” Armitage questions.

“I was on the planet of Dathomir, actually, when I began hearing rumours of a Force Child boarding a ship similar to the Falcon with a pair of Jedis. Now, if that doesn’t sound like the Hux family, I never knew them.”

“Neither of them are worthy of the title of Jedi, Captain.”

“Well, it should be easier to defeat them in that case.”

“You’ll fight with us? Even if it means against Rey?”

“She’s still in hiding, unfortunately, as I would like to punch her in the face for what she did to be. Maybe I can just shoot her daughter in the leg or something.”

“Let’s do it then. Tei Koe Kenobi,” The General sits her down on a green chair. “Go on, tell us where the fleet is.” He stares at her, without breaking eye contact once. 

“Stop trying to get into my head, Morlose!” She screams.

“I was doing no such thing.” She replies.

“Me neither.” Muses Ren.

“We’ll start easy.” Says Hux, “What planet is your fleet currently on?”

“Coruscant.” She says immediately. “In the main democratic building, Dameron and Solo and controlling the fleet from the third floor, room 163. Will you get out of my head now!”

“She’s not lying.” Hux whispers.

“How did you…?” Phasma gasps.

“I just did. Phasma, Morlose. I want the two of you to go to the hanger and lead our fleet to Coruscant. Kylo and I will second you, bringing Tei Koe with us to bring her to the building.” They nod and go immediately.

“May the Force be with you.” Morlose salutes and leaves with Phasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but I have gotten such a crush on Phasma recently, so she's getting a lot in the two stories i'm uploading


End file.
